Runners and other exercisers often encounter a problem when they wear a warm-up suit during the initial phases of exercise, in that once the wearer begins to exert himself or the ambient temperature warms up, the warm-up suit is no longer needed. The exerciser is now faced with the problem of what to do with the warm-up suit while he continues his workout, since many exercise areas, especially running tracks, lack proper facilities for locking up personal belongings. Yet leaving the warm-up suit unattended and unsecured is an invitation to theft. This problem is especially aggravating in the case of a runner, for example, whose continued exercise will take him to geographically remote locations. Since sportswear and exercise apparel can sometimes cost several hundreds of dollars, there is a need to provide a means for safely and temporarily storing the exercise apparel at a workout site when it is not needed.
Department stores and the like have long used cable locking devices to secure expensive clothing to their respective fixtures. These devices are typically passed through a sleeve or other area of the garment and locked to a rack. While such arrangements are satisfactory in retail surroundings where store clerks are present, these prior art locking devices do not provide total security in an unattended environment. Given sufficient time, a would-be thief could rip the seam of the garment, remove the garment from the fixture, and make off with a serviceable garment.
Thus, there is a need for an improved arrangement for locking a garment to a stationary object to secure the garment against theft.
There is a further need for a garment which can be secured to a stationary object so completely that removal of the garment from the stationary fixture would necessitate its virtual destruction, thereby rendering the garment unserviceable and removing the incentive for theft.
There is yet another need for a locking arrangement for securing a garment to a fixture such that the garment cannot be removed from the locking device by simply slitting the seams of the garment.
There is still another need for an improved arrangement for locking a garment to a stationary object which does not require extraneous locking devices.